Breaking the law
by Kira Tokura
Summary: Brought up in the Mafia, not knowing her past. She was sent to assassinate the Vongola 10th candidate by the Famiglia whom brought her up, freezing her heart. Will she find what she lost in the process? Mukuro X OC X Hibari


**(A/N: Hey, minna! Sorry for not being active lately! I'm re-writing this story because it made my OC seem Mary-sue and I don't like Mary-sues so it should be less of that now :3 This A/N is basically confirming stuff about my OC who survived at least 6 months, thats an achievment for many thanks to Miss Curious Bird for literally Beta-reading my story c: Hope I made my character even lesser Mary-sue and yes, I have something in mind for her parents :3 I know she's not supposed to be stronger than Canons but can she be stronger than Levi? Any strength she has over the Canons now is just temporary though :3 Plus, all the Veloren Assassins are aged within 13-18. Kinda like a School counsillor position. Full strength means everyone is there. It's a thing I learned in Red Cross Youth when I joined. And yet another thing, my OC is renamed. She used to be Kuroyuri but I decided to give her a more feminine name, Kiriko, and the literal translation is 'Girl in the mist' When I found out, I was like o.o. And 'death stalk' has a meaning, it means either the Assassin dies or the target or even both. Okay, on with the edited, edited story :3)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR :( Or I would make D18/6918 more inside the story :3**_

_**(Chapter 1: Assassinate Vongola Candidate)**_

A shadow escaped from the bloody, ripped up body laying on the ground.

"Ayanami-sama? Silent Asassin speaking. Target has been eliminated," the shadow said into the small device after placing a good distance between her and her dead target. Her ruby red eyes glowed in the darkness, a trait that all Veloren Famiglia members must have. That meant surgery given to each member to show that they were in the Veloren Family. The girl wore her battle dress, a special one that was made for her ease on her missions.

"Confirmed, Silent Assassin. You are permitted to return to base. You have another mission as well," a cold monotonous voice replied. Her master who trained her, Mikhail, who would reply her and the Veloren Ottavo, Ayanami, would listen.

She ran silently back to the base. Punctuality was important for the family's Assassins. The Veloren is known with the top Hitmen in the Mafia, and the Assassins were just there for back up, no one really recoginsed them. The Assassins group was, after all, rather small so the Mafia looked over them. The Gieuge Famiglia was known for their Assassins for they had a large amount and all of them were skilled. The Veloren's Assassin were only slightly. Veloren had around 300 Assassins out of all 4,000 members.

She walked out of the shadows and into the light of the Assassin's mission room. Her dark hair shined.

"Naito~." She whipped around, throwing knives in hand, poised for attack. It was the current show-off Assassin, Kuroki Kazuya. She retracted her weapons.

"No one is allowed to call my name, Kuroki." She stated.

The red-haired male smirked before grabbing a strand of her long, dark hair to twirl around his finger, "Now, now. It's not fair if I call your first while you refuse to call mine, right~?"

"This is a sign of respect for the current head of the Assassins. You wil comply Kuroki." She shot him a cold, harsh glare. Mikhail entered the room, with the Veloren Ottavo(Ayanami) All Assassins saluted to them before taking their seats, only with Kuroki and Kiriko standing. A nod from Ayanami and the evaluation began.

"Report for the female Assassins. Assassins Back Stabber and Savage Ripper died in today's missions. Other than the two and members on death stalks, full strength."Kiriko reported, getting a nod from Mikhail to sit down.

"Report for male Assassins. Assassins Agile Scythe, Whirlwind and Slasher died in Today's missions. Other than death stalk members, Full strength" Kuroki reported back before sitting next to Kiriko. Usually, only Kiriko reported but she was on a 2-day death stalk to kill her target so the next best person who could report was, Sadly, of all the Assassins, around 150 were on death stalk missions. Therefore there was only a handful at the meeting. Mikhail debriefed the rest and began to explain Kiriko's missions to her.

"Your mission is to assassinate the Vongola 10th. We expect highly of you, little one" Mikhail always called her 'little one'. He found her, covered up so she wouldn't be harmed by both dead parents's bodies. They had died in a Mafia scuffle. She grew up, with Ayanami and Mikhail taking care of her. Whenever asked wheather she missed her parents, she would always answer that her parents were Mikhail and Ayanami and she didn't need anyone else.

Kiriko nodded at her Master and left to pack her items as she was to kill this, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But she also had to kill him without alerting the Arcobaleno who was currently his Tutor as the Vongola once annouced, Reborn. She wasn't too surprised to her master's and the Ottavo's request, the Veloren considered the Vongola as too prideful and should be taken down a few steps.

~Kiriko P.O.V~

My master assigned me to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi or, as I like to put it, Vongola 10th. I left the room after getting approval, and went back to my resting area to research on him before I left for Japan.

He's 15, studies in Namimori Middle, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna and is a direct descendant of the first Vongola ,Giotto. He's an interesting target, I suppose.

-Next Day-

I reached Japan without problems and enrolled myself in Namimori Middle. I reach a turn when I hear a wolf whistle.

"Wow, what a cutie~ How about we go out and have fun?" Some burly men approached me.

"Not interested, Ciao" I replied casually, I honestly have no time for this. I turned and headed to the address I found when I researched on Vongola 10th. One of them grabbed me and placed a knife on my neck.

"Oh? Let's see about that now" His breath tickles my ear and I shiver. I had sensitive ears since young.

"You will let go of that girl" A voice came from behind the men and I hear loud laughter.

Wait, that voice sounds of the Acrobaleno, Reborn... I hear two gun shots and the knife dropped along with sounds of people running. I turn around and bow a thanks, when I looked back at my savior, it was a baby wearing a fedora and that clearly said it was really the Arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Thanks"

He smirks at me. In the Assassin's laws, at least for my Famiglia, we must be grateful to those who help us. That Acrobaleno has something up his sleeves...

-END-

**(A/N: How was it? :D She was weaker than the burly men because she was caught off guard since in Italy no one dared to approach her a second time. If you guys want anymore info on my OC, check my profile :3 Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!)**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


End file.
